The storage of many articles, including games, photographs, player cards and various other small miscellaneous items presents a problem, particularly when limited storage space is available. I have previously designed a storage attachment for tables, wall pictures and the like, which attachment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,488 granted Dec. 16, 1975. In accordance with that invention, a semiflexible collar is engaged with the planar surface of the table or wall picture to provide a storage area for game boards or other articles, and the cover member is placed over the storage area in engagement with that portion of the collar remote from the planar surface.
Although the patented attachment does afford storage space which is not otherwise available, this space is necessarily limited to a relatively small storage area which consequently restricts the articles stored to a relatively small number.